"A Player Paints One Hundred Thousand" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- INTRO -- 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Last week on Camp Drama! 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Our glutton-for-punishment teens got swept away by a rainstorm that left them stuck in their cabins for the ENTIRE day! 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: While the Gophers actually TRIED to get along, Harold from the LOSER Killer Bass team had a major breakdown, and snapped when bad boy Duncan pushed him too far over the edge. 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Heather took note of Harold's strength and concluded that he was the REAL backbone to the Bass, so in one of the show's most devious moves yet, she turned his entire team against him by convincing them that he was bad news! 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Even though the Bass ended up being short a few, the problem was quickly solved when we dissolved the teams next challenge, leaving EVERY CAMPER for themselves! 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And just to add a little more drama to the mix, Katie returned to the island, bitter about her elimination, and formed a guys' alliance with Geoff and Duncan in order to boot off Heather. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: But she, herself, faced her last day on Camp Drama after our puke-a-thon challenge, putting everyone's taste buds to the hurl test. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Then, with nine left in the competition, Chef Hatchet hosted our brutal boot camp challenge and handed invincibility to everyone's BFF Lindsay, before SHE gave it aaall away to Heather. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And at the bonfire ceremony, the Gopher Girls successfully managed to get rid of Duncan, the show's biggest threat. With Duncan gone, Heather forced Lindsay to abstain from talking to Geoff, threatening to boot him off if she did. Harsh! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And now, let's see what's in store for our contestants in this week's episode of... 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: CAMP! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: DRAMA!!! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> -- START -- 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to outside of the confessional* 16:02 <+Gwen|> (conf) *sigh* Six long, brutal weeks. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I swear, if I hear one more of Lindsay's cheerleading camp stories, or Chef's stupid war analogies, I am going to throw myself off a CLIFF. At least not EVERYONE here is totally insane... 16:02 <+Gwen|> *opens outhouse door and walks out* 16:02 <+Trent__> Hey, Gwen, you got a minute? 16:02 <+Gwen|> Oh! 16:02 <+Gwen|> Trent. 16:02 <+Gwen|> Hey, what's up? 16:02 <+Trent__> I have something I need to talk to you about. 16:03 <+Gwen|> Uh, sure! :D 16:03 <+Gwen|> I mean... whatever. :| 16:03 <+Trent__> Heather's been kinda... pushy lately. 16:03 <+Trent__> Well, pushier. 16:03 <+Trent__> After the last campfire ceremony, when Duncan left, she got Lindsay against Geoff. 16:03 <+Trent__> She's forcing poor Linds not to talk to him anymore. Geoff's my guy, though, what do I do? 16:03 <+Gwen|> Uh, isn't Lindsay capable of making her OWN decisions? 16:03 <+Trent__> Apparently not. Heather's a really nice girl when you get to know her, but sometimes, I feel like I'm the only one that gets her. 16:04 <+Gwen|> No, Trent, I'm sure LOTS of people "get her", it's just that they don't LIKE her. 16:04 <+Trent__> Do you totally hate her? 16:04 <+Trent__> Be honest. 16:04 <+Gwen|> I think that's an accurate description of how I feel. ;) 16:04 <+Gwen|> Wait. :| 16:04 <+Gwen|> Are you... considering breaking up with her? 16:04 <+Trent__> Well, I don't know. 16:04 <+Trent__> I wanted to ask for your advice. She's been super mad at me, too. 16:05 <+Trent__> We're in a rocky point in our relationship. 16:05 <+Gwen|> *sigh* 16:05 <+Gwen|> Trent, if Heather's treating you badly, just tell her how you feel. 16:05 <+Gwen|> I'm not in any position to break you two up, and I know nothing about Lindsay other than the fact that she likes pink and... boys. 16:05 <+Gwen|> But. 16:05 <+Gwen|> If you really like Heather... which you do... it's not right to just end things with her. Anything that you can tell me, you should be able to tell her. 16:05 <+Trent__> Thanks, Gwen. 16:05 <+Trent__> You're a real good friend. 16:06 <+Gwen|> *sigh* Yeah, I know. 16:06 <+Gwen|> (conf) And I absolutely DON'T like Trent! Gah! Why is it that I didn't have the guts to tell him to break up with Heather? I guess I was sort of trying to work the whole "good person" angle. But karma is seriously taking its time with Heather. *looks at the sky* Hey, universe! A little delayed, don't you think?! *snickers* 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the arts and crafts center* 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Welcome to the arts and crafts center, campers. 16:06 <@Heather13> More like the arts and CRAP center. 16:06 <@Heather13> This place is a real mess. 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: It's time for your next challenge. Since day one, we've tested your physical, mental, and emotional strength. 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: But today, we're focusing more on your creative side. Campers must build a sculpture in a group or pair, and the winning team will score invincibility plus a SUPER reward. 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: LOSERS will be sent to the campfire ceremony for another vote. You'll only be voting off the people in your group, so, pick wisely who you want to work with. 16:07 <+Gwen|> An art challenge? Talk about an easy win. 16:07 <@Heather13> If this was a FASHION challenge, you wouldn't stand a chance, Deathmask. 16:07 <+Gwen|> *scoffs and walks over to Izzy and Leshawna, glaring at Heather* 16:07 <+Gwen|> Whatever. 16:07 <+Leshawna|> Mmm mmm mmmmm girl! This trio is perfect! 16:07 <+Lindsay|> Ooohhh, I wanna join! 16:07 <@Heather13> In your dreams. 16:08 <@Heather13> You're Beth's partner, with me. 16:08 <+Lindsay|> Am I still not allowed to talk to Geoff? 16:08 <+Lindsay|> I've been ignoring him for three days now! 16:08 * Geoff| walks over to Trent. 16:08 <+Geoff|> Yo, Trent, my man! 16:08 <+Trent__> Totally, dude. 16:08 <+Trent__> (CONF) Im kinda surprised Heather didn't ask me. I am her boyfriend. But I guess Geoff'll work too, he's a cool guy. And hey, anyone who's that free spirited has gotta be artsy. 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Alright, campers. 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: There are three crates positioned behind me. Each group will open up one crate and find their material, which they MUST incorporate in their piece or be disqualified. 16:09 <+Trent__> Do we have macaroni? 16:09 <+Geoff|> Aw, dude! 16:09 <+Geoff|> I love macaroni. :D 16:09 * Gwen| walks over to the second crate. 16:09 <@Heather13> *steps in front of it* We call this one. 16:10 <+Gwen|> But I chose it first. :@ 16:10 <@Heather13> Too BAD! I got here before YOU did. 16:10 <@Heather13> Open it, Beth. 16:10 <+Leshawna|> *pats crate three* 16:10 <+Leshawna|> I guess this is ours then. 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *rushes over to the crate and opens it* 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Ooh, soda cans! *takes one out* 16:11 <+Gwen|> Cool. Wonder what Trent got. 16:11 * Trent__ opens crate one. 16:11 <+Trent__> Aww, nice! Macaroni! 16:11 <+Geoff|> AWESOME, man. We should make something for Lindsay. 16:11 <+Trent__> She still ignoring you, dude? 16:11 <+Geoff|> Has been for a while now. D: 16:12 <+Geoff|> Not sure what I did wrong... *scratches head* Do you know? 16:12 <+Trent__> Uhhh.... 16:12 <+Trent__> :s 16:12 <+Geoff|> Hey! We should totally make Chris, dude! 16:12 <+Geoff|> He's obsessed with himself, right? 16:12 <+Geoff|> Full points for us. :D 16:12 <+Trent__> Good idea. 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy> I: So, what are we making, team captain? @Gwen 16:13 * Heather13 walks by Gwen, Izzy, and Leshawna and stifles a laugh. 16:13 <@Heather13> TEAM CAPTAIN? 16:13 <+Beth|> *Walks over with Lindsay carrying the crate* 16:13 <@Heather13> As if SHE could lead anything besides a club for people with nasty SPLIT ENDS. 16:13 <+Beth|> *Giggles* 16:13 * Lindsay| giggles. 16:13 <+Gwen|> Speaking of nasty, you left your moisturizer in the bathroom this morning, and your puke-worthy alligator skin is starting to dry up. 16:13 <@Heather13> :o 16:13 <@Heather13> :@ 16:14 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to Beth, Heather, and Lindsay's work station* 16:14 <+Beth|> *Lays crate down on the table* 16:14 <+Beth|> Phew. 16:14 * Heather13 walks over. 16:14 <+Beth|> Uh, Heather? 16:14 <+Beth|> How are we going to make an ice sculpture when it's eighty degrees out? 16:14 <+Lindsay|> Hello, ENGLISH, Beth! 16:15 <+Lindsay|> I totally failed Trigonometry. D: 16:15 <+Beth|> We're talking about TEMPERATURE, Lindsay. :s 16:15 * Heather13 stops looking at herself in compact mirror, closes it, and turns around. 16:15 <@Heather13> Sorry, what's going on? 16:15 <+Beth|> Are you going to even help us or are you just going to look at yourself all challenge... 16:15 <@Heather13> *glares at Beth* I had a BLEMISH. 16:15 <@Heather13> I'd expect YOU to be more sympathetic considering they're all over your FACE. :@ 16:16 <+Beth|> :o 16:16 <@Heather13> Now, Lindsay. 16:16 <@Heather13> Run to the girls' cabin and get Leshawna's floor fan. 16:16 <@Heather13> Beth, start sculpting. 16:16 <+Beth|> Sculpting what? :/ 16:16 <@Heather13> Isn't it OBVIOUS? 16:16 <@Heather13> ME. 16:16 <+Beth|> HUH!? 16:17 <+Beth|> (CONF) Heather is so bossy! She's totally the worst BFF I've ever had. And now she wants us to SCULPT her? I don't even LIKE her! 16:17 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to Gwen, Izzy, and Leshawna's work station* 16:17 * Gwen| starts picking up soda cans and inspecting them. 16:17 <+Trent__> *walks over* 16:17 <+Trent__> Whoa, looks like we've got some tough competition. 16:17 <+Gwen|> Thanks. 16:17 <+Gwen|> Shouldn't you be helping your partner right now? :| 16:18 <+Trent__> I just wanted to come over here and thank you for all the advice you gave me. 16:18 <+Trent__> I'm totally ready to tell Heather how I feel, and if she can't accept it, it's her loss. 16:18 <+Trent__> You're a cool girl, Gwen. Probably my best friend on the island. 16:18 <+Gwen|> Uhhh... gee, Trent... :s 16:18 <+Gwen|> I... 16:18 <+Leshawna|> *grabs Gwen* Come on, girl! 16:18 <+Leshawna|> We aint got no time for daydreamin. :@ 16:18 <+Trent__> *shrugs and walks away* 16:19 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *cracks open a soda* 16:19 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Mmm! Grape! 16:19 <+Leshawna|> Izzy, we're not drinkin it. 16:19 <+Gwen|> What are we making, anyway? 16:20 <@Chris|Izzy> I: I call it... 16:20 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *pulls drape off soda sculpture* LESHAWNA'S BOOTY! 16:20 <+Gwen|> :| 16:20 <+Leshawna|> say WHAT now? 16:20 <+Leshawna|> >.> 16:20 <+Gwen|> (conf) Okay, so, Izzy's completely nuts. But I gotta say, she can really be herself. And now that she's joined our side, it's final three for us. 16:21 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to Beth, Heather, and Lindsay's work station* 16:21 * Lindsay| builds sculpture of Heather. 16:21 <+Beth|> *Uses nail and hammer on sculpture* 16:21 <@Heather13> How do you think the guys are doing? 16:21 <+Beth|> Why does it matter? :/ 16:21 <@Heather13> Because. 16:21 <@Heather13> We need to beat them. 16:22 <@Heather13> Maybe if someone were to accidentally knock over their statue... 16:22 <+Beth|> You're kidding, right? 16:22 <+Beth|> Why don't you actually just do some work instead of trying to eliminate everybody? 16:22 <+Beth|> :@ 16:22 <@Heather13> I am NOT in the mood for disobedience, Beth! 16:22 <@Heather13> You either shut up and make the sculpture or leave this alliance, got it?! 16:23 <+Lindsay|> (CONF) Ever since Beth joined the alliance, we've been getting SO close! It's just like how me and Katie were, except Beth actually appreciates all my ideas and she's SO smart. I kind of feel like voting Heather off, but... 16:23 <+Gwen|> (conf) Do I find Beth and Lindsay intolerable? Yeah. Is my little brother smarter than the two of them combined? Yeah. But Heather seriously needs a reality check if she thinks they're stupid enough to stand by her side for the rest of the game. She's going down. 16:23 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to Geoff and Trent's work station* 16:24 <+Geoff|> *sighs as he puts together a macaroni sculpture of Chris* 16:24 <+Trent__> You okay, man? 16:24 <+Geoff|> Yeah. 16:24 <+Geoff|> I guess I'm just feeling bummed about how the game's been going so far. 16:24 <+Geoff|> I thought getting to the final 8 would be like a big party, but... it's kinda heavy, man. 16:24 <+Geoff|> :| 16:24 <+Trent__> Lindsay still avoiding you? 16:24 <+Geoff|> I just tried talking to her a few minutes ago... 16:25 <+Trent__> And? 16:25 <+Geoff|> Dude, she acted like I wasn't even there. :| @Trent 16:25 <+Geoff|> *sigh* Maybe she IS sick of me..... :( 16:25 <+Trent__> Look... I don't wanna get too involved here, but... 16:25 <+Trent__> I think Heather might be the reason Lindsay's acting so strange. 16:25 <+Geoff|> Heather told Lindsay to avoid me!? 16:25 <+Trent__> If you wanna put it like that. 16:25 <+Geoff|> Why would you let her do that and not defend me, bro? 16:26 <+Geoff|> Heather's your girl! She would've listened to you. :@ 16:26 <+Trent__> Whoa, man, take it easy. 16:26 <+Trent__> Heather's not like that, and plus, she's been mad at me ever since I started talking to Gwen. 16:26 <+Geoff|> Yeah well. 16:26 <+Geoff|> It doesn't make sense that you get two hot babes and I don't even get one. 16:26 <+Geoff|> >.> 16:26 * Trent__ sighs 16:26 <+Trent__> Okay, okay, I can talk to Heather if you want. 16:27 <+Geoff|> You'd DO THAT, dude? :D 16:27 * Geoff| pats Trent on the back happily. 16:27 <+Geoff|> Thanks, man! 16:27 <+Geoff|> You really are a good guy. 16:27 <+Trent__> Yeah.... I guess. 16:27 <+Trent__> (CONF) Man, I don't know. I told Heather I wouldn't get involved in her strategy but now it's starting to actually tear people apart. She's already gotten in between Lindsay and Geoff, who next? Me and Gwen? 16:27 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to Beth, Heather, and Lindsay's work station* 16:27 <+Beth|> *Is molding Heather's head* 16:28 <@Heather13> *walks over to her station* Ugh! 16:28 <@Heather13> Stupid macaroni sculpture. 16:28 <+Lindsay|> Are the guys okay? D: 16:28 <@Heather13> They're FINE, Lindsay, and they're AHEAD of us. 16:28 * Heather13 looks at the sculpture. 16:28 <@Heather13> HEY! 16:28 <@Heather13> Hey, MORONS. :@ 16:29 <@Heather13> WHY is the sculpture melting?! 16:29 <+Beth|> :o 16:29 <+Beth|> Lindsay, did you plug in the fan!? 16:29 <+Lindsay|> Fans need plugs? *notices it, gasps* 16:29 <+Lindsay|> *grabs the plug, and jabs it into a wall, plugging it in* 16:29 <@Chris|Izzy> *fan turns on and starts blowing cold air* 16:29 <+Lindsay|> Yay, got it! 16:30 * Heather13 rolls eyes in disgust. 16:30 <@Heather13> Oh, and that sculpture doesn't even LOOK like me. 16:30 <@Heather13> My stomach is so not that thick. 16:30 <+Beth|> But we made you skinnier than you already are! How is that possible? 16:30 <@Heather13> You CLEARLY just didn't do a good job. 16:30 <@Heather13> Do it again. :@ 16:30 <+Trent__> *walks over to Heather* Hey, guys. Nice sculpture. Who's it of? 16:30 <@Heather13> If it's not OBVIOUS, you should get your eyes checked. >.> 16:31 <+Trent__> *cough* Right. 16:31 <+Trent__> Heather, I need to talk to you. 16:31 * Gwen| looks over at Heather and Trent. 16:31 <@Heather13> Um, well now's really not the time. I'm kind of working here. 16:31 * Heather13 looks over at Beth while doing nothing. 16:31 <+Trent__> Please? 16:31 * Heather13 sighs obnoxiously. 16:31 <@Heather13> FINE. 16:32 <@Heather13> *painfully* What do you need to TALK about, Trent? -_- 16:32 <+Trent__> I'd like it if you let Lindsay talk to Geoff. Those two really like each other, and I don't see why you don't want them to be together. 16:32 <@Heather13> Lindsay has the OPTION to talk to Geoff. She's just choosing not to. 16:32 <@Heather13> Right, Lindsay? 16:32 <+Lindsay|> *has no idea what they're talking about* Okay! c: 16:32 <+Trent__> Heather, I know what you're doing. 16:32 <+Trent__> Just let up. 16:32 <+Trent__> Isn't Lindsay your friend? Don't you want her to be happy? 16:33 <@Heather13> *changes topics* Hey, Trent! 16:33 <@Heather13> Your hair looks REALLY nice today. 16:33 <+Trent__> It does? 16:33 <+Trent__> Oh, thanks. :) 16:33 <@Heather13> I mean, it's like you suddenly got hotter overnight. 16:33 <@Heather13> ;) 16:33 <+Trent__> I did? Nice. :D 16:33 <+Gwen|> *walks over* Hey, do you guys have any glue we could borrow? 16:34 * Heather13 notices Gwen. 16:34 <+Trent__> Hey, Gwen! 16:34 * Heather13 grabs Trent by the torso and kisses him. 16:34 <+Trent__> We....... :| 16:34 <+Geoff|> :o 16:34 * Lindsay| gasps 16:34 <+Gwen|> O_O 16:34 <+Gwen|> Gah! 16:35 <+Gwen|> (CONF) What was THAT? He asks for my advice and then kisses her?! Well, that's the last time I'M trusting Trent! Jerk! 16:35 <+Trent__> Sorry, did you need glue? 16:35 <+Gwen|> ACTUALLY, I think we've got just enough. -_- 16:35 <+Trent__> Really? 16:35 <+Trent__> We've got a whole bunch at our table if you need any. 16:35 <+Gwen|> Don't expect me to be visiting YOUR table anytime soon. >.> 16:35 <+Gwen|> UGH. 16:35 * Gwen| storms off. 16:36 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to Gwen, Izzy, and Leshawna's work station* 16:36 <+Leshawna|> Come on gurl! We gotta finish the sculpture @Izzy 16:36 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Almost done! *takes out a can of spray paint* 16:36 <@Chris|Izzy> *spray paints the cans booty-blue* 16:36 <+Leshawna|> Ooh, you sure know what you're doing! 16:36 <+Leshawna|> Looks like we are back in business 16:36 <+Leshawna|> :D 16:36 * Gwen| walks over, sniffling. 16:37 <+Leshawna|> Gwen? You okay girl? 16:37 <+Gwen|> Yeah, I'm fine... *sniffles* 16:37 <+Gwen|> ... but we are going to TAKE HEATHER DOWN. :@ 16:37 <+Leshawna|> Uhh, okay :| 16:37 <+Leshawna|> (CONF) Is it just me or is everyone in my group some kinda CRAZY today? Well, as for Izzy, just crazy as usual... :s 16:37 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to Beth, Heather, and Lindsay's work station* 16:37 <@Heather13> Are you KIDDING me? 16:37 <@Heather13> Look at those eyebrows! *points to sculpture* 16:38 <@Heather13> Do those LOOK like my eyebrows? 16:38 <+Lindsay|> They look fine to me D: 16:38 <+Beth|> Same here. 16:38 <@Heather13> No. 16:38 <@Heather13> No, no, no, no, no, they are NOT fine. 16:38 <@Heather13> We are going to LOSE the challenge if we're not accurate, and there's NO WAY those THICK eyebrows are accurate! 16:38 <@Heather13> Do it again. 16:38 <+Lindsay|> But HEATHER. *breaks nail* 16:39 <+Lindsay|> :o Ohmygosh! 16:39 <+Lindsay|> My nail! It's... broken! D: 16:39 <@Heather13> So WHAT? 16:39 <+Lindsay|> Do you know how much this cost...? 16:39 <@Heather13> Who CARES, Lindsay? 16:39 <@Heather13> We're trying to win a challenge here! 16:39 <+Beth|> But you're not even helping! 16:39 <@Heather13> Shut UP, Beth. 16:40 <+Beth|> But! 16:40 <@Heather13> I said, SHUT. UP. 16:40 <+Beth|> YOU KNOW WHAT?! 16:40 <+Beth|> NO. *puts foot down* 16:40 <@Heather13> ... 16:40 <@Heather13> WHAT... 16:40 <@Heather13> ... did you just say to me? 16:40 <+Beth|> NO. I said No. 16:40 <+Beth|> I am tired of you bossing us around, Heather! 16:41 <@Heather13> Excuse me?! 16:41 <+Beth|> You treat us like we're your slaves, but we're people too! 16:41 <+Beth|> And you're not the leader of this alliance ANYMORE! 16:41 <@Heather13> WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? 16:41 <+Beth|> I said if we lose this challenge, me and Lindsay are voting you out. :@ 16:41 <@Heather13> :o 16:41 <+Lindsay|> Beth! I never said that! 16:41 <@Heather13> You better take that back, alpha geek! 16:42 <+Beth|> Why should I?! 16:42 <+Beth|> Because you know you can't win without us?! 16:42 <+Beth|> You wouldn't even be in the final 8 if it wasn't for me and Lindsay! 16:42 <@Heather13> YOU ARE THIS CLOSE TO BEING KICKED OUT OF THE GROUP, BETH. 16:42 <@Heather13> ONE MORE WORD. 16:42 <+Beth|> Oh, that's it! 16:42 <+Beth|> I'm not afraid of you, Heather. :@ 16:42 <@Heather13> THEN PACK YOUR BAGS, BECAUSE YOU ARE SO GOING HOME TONIGHT. 16:42 <+Beth|> Fine! I'd rather be eliminated then help you! 16:43 <+Beth|> And as for the STATUE? 16:43 <+Beth|> I think it captures your image perfectly. :@ 16:43 <@Heather13> :o 16:43 <+Beth|> (CONF) Standing up to Heather was my high point of the competition. Heck, maybe even my life! She voted off some of my really good friends, like Tyler and Justin and Harold, and I just let her do it! But now, I'm officially out of the Gopher Girls. COME AND GET ME, HEATHER. :@ 16:43 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to all three work stations as Chris walks around, judging* 16:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Hmmm. Interesting, interesting. 16:43 <+Lindsay|> As you can tell, ours isn't exactly done :c 16:43 <+Gwen|> Or accurate in the slightest. 16:44 <@Heather13> Shut up, Weird Goth Girl. 16:44 <@Heather13> Our group is clearly the most deserving of the win. 16:44 <+Gwen|> Especially considering that they have to put up with you. 16:44 <+Beth|> *Giggles* 16:44 <@Heather13> Cram it, Beth. :@ 16:44 <+Beth|> You can't tell me what to do anymore. 16:44 <+Beth|> I'm not part of your crew, remember? 16:44 <@Heather13> I can STILL vote you off tonight. :@ 16:45 <+Lindsay|> Guys, please, stop fighting! 16:45 <+Lindsay|> Chip is judging our sculptures. If we did a good enough job, we could still win. :D 16:45 <+Beth|> *Notices Trent wheel in a giant macaroni sculpture of Chris* 16:45 <+Beth|> Is that the guys' project? :| 16:45 <@Heather13> I... think so. :| 16:45 <+Geoff|> Chris, my MAN. 16:45 <+Geoff|> We have a macaroni sculpture in your likeness. 16:45 <+Geoff|> Enjoy, bro. 16:46 <+Gwen|> *scoffs and walks over to Trent* 16:46 <+Gwen|> Nice suck-up attempt. 16:46 <+Trent__> You mean suck-up SUCCESS. ;) 16:46 <+Gwen|> *rolls eyes* Whatever. 16:46 <+Trent__> Look, if I did anything to upset you earlier, I'm really sorry. 16:46 <+Gwen|> Nope. Nothing at all. 16:46 <+Gwen|> Nothing I wouldn't expect, anyway. :s 16:46 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Gwen, what does your team have? 16:47 <+Leshawna|> We made a sculpture of MY behind. ;) 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *walks over to Chris* And I glued my eyes shut! 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Uh-huh. 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Okay, uh, weird choice for a sculpture and I'm not sure what's going on with Izzy, BUT I think I've made up my mind... 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... 16:47 <+Beth|> *Crosses fingers* 16:47 <+Geoff|> *bites lip* 16:47 * Gwen| clasps hands together, hoping to be announced as the winner. 16:48 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... TEAM GWEN WINS INVINCIBILITY!!! 16:48 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Yeah! 16:48 <+Leshawna|> Aw yeah baby! 16:48 <+Gwen|> Rock n' roll! 16:48 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And, for your reward... 16:48 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: An ice sculpture of... YOURS TRULY. ;) 16:48 <@Chris|Izzy> Intern: *wheels in sculpture* 16:48 <@Chris|Izzy> Intern: *watches as sculpture melts instantly* 16:49 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: :| 16:49 * Leshawna| rolls eyes. 16:49 <+Gwen|> *shakes head disapprovingly* 16:49 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Right. 16:49 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Well, have fun mopping up that puddle. 16:49 <@Heather13> She can't win! 16:49 <@Heather13> She doesn't deserve it! 16:50 <+Gwen|> I do, AND I just did. 16:50 <+Gwen|> Tell us, Chris, who's the losing team? 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Well, of course, that title goes to Team Heather! 16:50 <@Heather13> What?! 16:50 <+Lindsay|> Oh, no. :( 16:50 <+Gwen|> *snickers* Have fun at elimination, Heather. 16:50 * Heather13 growls. 16:50 <+Gwen|> (conf) On the upside, I won my first challenge. That's pretty cool. The downside is that Trent's clearly not interested, not like I LIKE him or anything. It's just... I thought after years of crummy high school boys and getting my heart torn out, I had finally found the perfect guy. Turns out it was Heather's. 16:51 <+Beth|> (CONF) This is it, guys! Heather's final day on Camp Drama. Lindsay's voting with me, I'm voting Heather, so she's TOTALLY gone! For real! Eeeeeeeeeeeee! 16:51 <+Lindsay|> (CONF) I don't know who to vote for. Heather's my BFF, Best Female Friend, but Beth's my BFF too, BETH Friend Forever! And Heather's like really mean. 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Well, girls. 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Seems all three of you have a good shot at getting eliminated tonight. 16:52 * Heather13 picks at nail. 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Since the vote was 2-1, we may as well announce the loser now. 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: But first? The premiere marshmallow of the evening goes to... 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ..... 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ....... Lindsay! 16:54 <+Lindsay|> Oh, yay! *catches marshmallow* 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And tonight, the FINAL marshmallow goes to... 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ....... 16:54 * Heather13 glares at Beth. 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: .......... 16:54 <+Beth|> *Glares at Heather* 16:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ............... 16:55 <+Lindsay|> *wipes a tear from her eye* 16:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: HEATHER!!! 16:55 <+Beth|> *Sighs* 16:55 <@Heather13> :D 16:55 * Heather13 snarls at Beth. 16:56 <@Heather13> You heard him. Boat of Losers, straight ahead! 16:56 <@Heather13> Guess you really should've thought things over when you quit MY alliance. 16:56 <+Lindsay|> I'm so sorry Beth. :( 16:56 <+Lindsay|> *gets up and hugs her* 16:56 <+Lindsay|> I didn't know what else to do. 16:57 <+Beth|> *Hugs Lindsay* 16:57 <+Beth|> No problem, Linds. 16:57 <+Beth|> At least you were faithful until the end. 16:57 <+Beth|> Oh and Chris? 16:57 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Yesss? 16:58 <+Beth|> *Kicks Chris in the groin* 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: MOMMY. :'( 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *drops to the ground in pain* 16:58 <+Beth|> THAT'S for all the crap you've put us through this season! 16:59 <@Heather13> :-O 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Awww, man! 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Can someone get me that ice sculpture? :'( 16:59 <+Beth|> Bye, Lindsay! 16:59 <+Beth|> Bye, HEATHER. <.< 16:59 * Beth| gets on the Boat Of Losers and is taken away. 17:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- END -- A A A